


恋人未满

by qia



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qia/pseuds/qia
Relationships: 金曜汉/曹承衍
Kudos: 4





	恋人未满

晚八点，屋外已是华灯初上，夜色斑斓，X1成团以后的宿舍里，曹承衍正摆弄着手里的平板，看着前辈和他们自己的舞台视频，看到精彩处还会发出惊叹声，金曜汉从外面的客厅进来，正好看见曹承衍为了其他成员的精彩定点而啪嗒啪嗒打着字表达自己的喜爱。  
  
“承衍哥？明天我们一起去练习室吧？”金曜汉坐到床边，询问他。  
  
曹承衍抬头看头发乖乖耷下来的金曜汉，直接点了点头同意说好，然后又转过身，和不知道哪一个弟弟聊了起来，缀在脸上的笑意怎么抹都抹不掉。  
  
原来，他不止是可以为自己解围，对喜欢的弟弟们，承衍哥都能做到一视同仁啊。金曜汉站起身来，去自己的衣柜那边整理起东西来，脑子里却一点也没考虑眼前衣服的搭配，只是想着背后的承衍哥。  
  
还是曹承衍敏感地察觉到不算宽阔的宿舍房间内，开始弥漫起来的清淡的茉莉花香味。起初，这股淡雅的香气还很浅很浅，曹承衍只以为是房间里的香氛，并没有想到别的上面去，而随着短短时间内，香气浓度的上升，他感到了不安，开口问道：“曜汉，是你吗？”  
  
金曜汉猛然从自己的想法里挣脱出来，连忙收敛住自己散逸出来的Alpha信息素，茉莉香虽然清雅，但香气浓度仍匹敌得起Alpha的身份，他知道承衍哥是一个Omega，虽然自己喜欢承衍哥，但也不会利用AO的天性来逼迫对方。  
  
空气里的雅香味道随着金曜汉自己的收敛和窗户的打开，慢慢消散，曹承衍才松了口气，他让金曜汉坐下来，两个人说说话，又问起他打算明天练习什么，两个人要不要自己做点吃的之类的家常话。  
  
曹承衍说得开心，讲到兴奋的地方，还比划起来，让金曜汉也同他笑出了声，同样的，也看见了哥哥伸直了身体时，短衫被拉上，露出的那一截纤细的腰，以及上面若隐若现的妖冶纹身，那些黑色的线条紧紧地刻在雪白的腰上，一刻也不离。  
  
香味还未曾散尽，曹承衍还在想明天和弟弟能做什么，金曜汉却嗅到了一点有些凛冽的海洋香调，自然清新，和茉莉香不同，又有点相契。承衍哥还一点反应也没有，金曜汉没说话，起身要走，曹承衍下意识拉住他，谁知道他在床上这么一拽，金曜汉不带防备之下随着他一块跌入柔软的床间。  
  
四目相对之间，曹承衍终于发现了香味的不对劲，他越是抵抗，想要让自己的信息素回复平静，对方却越是散发得起劲。更糟糕的是，Omega的后穴竟然开始一点一点，不停歇地流出了动情的水液。他轻轻喊一句“曜汉”，金曜汉竟然直接撑在他肩两侧，低头直接吻了哥哥一下，在不容置疑的吻后，弟弟才抬了头看着哥哥的眼睛问他：“承衍哥，讨厌这个吻吗？”  
  
曹承衍愣了愣，下意识地摇了摇头，弟弟脸上的笑意一瞬间绽放开来，笑吟吟地接着道：“承衍哥不讨厌的话，就让我来帮帮承衍哥吧，我们要互相帮助不是吗？”金曜汉说着，手就探进曹承衍的衣服下摆，将纯棉的短袖往上推，露出白皙的肌肤，和上面黑色妖冶的手枪纹身，哥哥漂亮的肌肉线条完全暴露在弟弟的眼前，修长的手指又轻又柔地摸上微微隆起的胸部，捏一捏乳尖，哥哥便颤抖一下，臀后的穴似乎也因Alpha的碰触而有了感应地继续淌出更多的蜜液来。  
  
被弟弟如此亲昵，突破了安全距离的曹承衍脑子里还搅成一片混沌，从一开始弟弟信息素的突然散发，再到自己发了情，这一切都偏离了正轨。他忍不住把手提到胸前，想要抵抗金曜汉进一步的举动，弟弟却一点也不恼，仍然保持着轻缓的动作，将曹承衍的手拉下来，释放出自己的信息素，清雅的花香气息，没有任何滞涩的便融进了Omega的海洋香调里，弥散得更开。  
  
“曜汉？”哥哥的声音有些颤抖，弟弟在释放信息素安抚住躁动的他后，又将手覆盖住他的眼睛，现在他只能看见弟弟指缝里倾泄下的一线灯光，而金曜汉则是倾下自己的身子，反复舔吻着哥哥的嘴唇，将两瓣红唇吮吸得愈发嫣红，还闪着莹泽的水光，另一只手则是探进了哥哥宽松的休闲裤里，摸到内裤里尚且蛰伏着的性器，还有臀缝间汩汩流出水液的穴眼，便用手指勾了些粘腻的情液，划过会阴，直接抓握住了哥哥前面慢慢挺立起来的欲望，上下滑动起来。经此动作，曹承衍难耐地发出了一声呻吟，陌生的快感在身体里迸发出来，以往Omega发情的时候，都有抑制剂，这次确实是初次以正常渠道纾解欲望。  
  
“舒服吗？承衍哥，我想给你最好的……”金曜汉说着，放过已经被他抚慰得彻底站立起来的性器，两根手指向后扩开曹承衍的蜜穴，里面已经湿透了，穴口一张一合的，将入侵的异物夹得紧紧的，内壁翕动，又像是排斥，又像是欢迎。随着手指在肉穴内的活动，曹承衍闭着的眼睛渗出眼泪来，这种快乐的感觉对他来说好陌生，接着又被自己发出的高高低低的呻吟声弄得阵阵耳热。他还是不够清楚，他陷进情欲里时甜腻的哼叫声带给弟弟的究竟是什么。  
  
手指灵活地在穴壁里抠挖着，要找到更多让这个美丽Omega快活的敏感点，曹承衍不时地发出细细的低叫声，他现在觉得自己乖巧的弟弟也变得陌生起来，舞台上那么耀眼的曜汉现在正在他半赤裸的身体上点着火，发掘着让人羞恼的爱欲。  
  
金曜汉将曹承衍的短裤拉下来，丢到一旁，摩挲起两条长腿来，又将他们彻底打开，露出其中的艳情风光，翕合的肉穴小口一收一缩着，淌出根本搂不住的动情蜜液，穴心泛起一阵一阵的酸麻酥痒来，哥哥有些不习惯身体的坦诚，想要把腿合起来绞紧了，来纾解穴心生发出来的痒意。哥哥害羞的表现让弟弟低低笑出声来，也顾不上将他双眼盖住了，将他腿固定住，搭上自己的肩膀，然后低头去吮他洁白的腿根，印出一个一个红色爱痕，唇齿间还发出了啵的声音。  
  
没了遮掩，曹承衍低头就能看见自己腿间的一片糟糕，还有弟弟的发旋，两腿搭在弟弟的肩上让他有一种性别错乱了的感觉，小腿绷得紧紧的，想让腿回到床上，金曜汉却抬起身子来，将哥哥的腿重新固定住，问道：“承衍哥还是怕羞吗？我可以给哥哥戴上眼罩……承衍哥的身体很棒哦。”他说到很棒的时候又低下身体，伸出舌尖去舔舐哥哥侧腰线条处的黑枪纹身。  
  
宿舍里信息素的香氛愈加浓郁，曹承衍觉得自己被金曜汉碰过吻过的地方都仿佛有火在灼烧着，燎得他神志不清。金曜汉还在亲吻他的腿根，牙齿轻轻啮咬那处的软肉，引得曹承衍颤栗地发抖，却又逃不开禁锢，全身都酥软了下来，后穴亟待被满足，信息素开始散发着凛冽的香，勾缠着Alpha快来满足这个Omega的身体。  
  
Alpha的阴茎从裤子里拿了出来，前端渗着清液，顶着哥哥的穴口，来回磨蹭着，将茎身濡湿，然后在哥哥紧张又害羞的目光里一寸一寸地将自己的肉棒埋了进去，多余的水液被挤了出来，滑滑腻腻地黏在两人交合处。Omega的身体构造让他们在发情期中能够完美接受来自Alpha的交欢行为，曹承衍因为金曜汉先前的抚慰以及蜜穴的湿润并没有感受到初次的疼痛，只是有不适应的满胀感，他轻轻哼了一声，弟弟害怕哥哥不舒服，在插进去之后，没有再动作。  
  
或许是弟弟的温柔性爱让哥哥的紧张逐渐褪去，再加上金曜汉已经完全插入，曹承衍脚踝动了动，擦着弟弟的肩背，又微微晃了晃自己被他捏在掌心的屁股。金曜汉马上接受到了来自哥哥的暗示，他往后退了退自己的肉刃，沿着蜜穴肠壁的纹路再次满满当当地插进去，全根进出，粗大茎身上的青筋脉络刮擦着穴壁，撞击出吧嗒吧嗒的声响。  
  
哥哥的嘴里只剩下破碎不成音调的哼吟，情潮中的肉穴很快得了趣，愈加欢畅地流起水来。金曜汉察觉到哥哥态度的放松，和他越加紧致缠裹的肉洞，顶弄起肉穴来也卖力，他揽着曹承衍的腿和臀，躬下上半身，凑近了曹承衍的黑枪纹身，舌尖轻轻扫过去，便得到Omega骤然缩紧的强烈反应。  
  
“唔哈曜、曜汉，嗯嗯呃你练舞、练舞……呜好舒服啊啊啊，别、别顶！”  
  
舌头湿嗒嗒的，将妖冶黑青的纹身也一并舔得润湿了，在灯光下闪着淫靡放纵的光泽，枪头斜斜地指进软嫩的腿根中间，那道流着蜜液的肉缝。曹承衍本来因为双腿抬高，小腹就收得紧，将柔韧的腹部肌肉勒得分明，黑枪纹身也显得愈加冶艳，肉穴把捣在里面抽插的阴茎夹裹住，内壁嫩肉蠕动着，促进爱液的润滑。曹承衍羞耻得勾起自己的小腿，按耐不住地摩擦起来，连脚趾也蜷缩起来。  
  
“承衍哥到底想说什么？我都听着呢。其实承衍哥才是舞练得好，我最喜欢看承衍哥扭腰了。”  
  
曹承衍感觉自己要被这个向来乖巧的弟弟折磨死了，他一个Alpha和自己这个Omega做了，还满嘴的胡言乱语，这几句话说得仿佛他们练舞是为了干这档子事了，他骨子里是带着点保守的，现在自己亲爱的弟弟竟然这么说……  
  
“呜又操进来了，哈呃啊啊别、别舔那儿……呜呜呜不要磨，不要！放手——”哥哥的思绪被弟弟开始脱轨的抽插冲撞得七零八碎，腰腹的纹身被色情舔弄，臀缝肉穴被鼓劲捣顶，就在他被插得快要射精的时候又被弟弟的手抓住堵着铃口，不让泄出来。  
  
金曜汉什么都没解释，一手又拿起床边的丝带，将承衍哥的性器扎了个蝴蝶结，把手腾出来，又搂上了曹承衍的屁股，一颠一颠地往里作弄着。空气里，柔和清透的草木香气与茉莉香交缠到了一起，织出更加清香的气味来。金曜汉摸着曹承衍的背，让两个人靠得更紧更拢，摩挲着他的后颈，那儿一片光洁，没有头发遮掩，他轻又柔地抚弄着那处的柔软肌肤，嘴唇吻着锁骨，亲吻一点一点地向上向后摆动。  
  
弟弟的行为让身为Omega的哥哥生出一点警惕，后颈处是他的腺体，金曜汉知道承衍哥此刻又紧张了起来，贴着他的颈侧，喘着气，带了点委屈的味道撒娇：“承衍哥，要相信我啊……你说你不讨厌的，交给我，好不好？”  
  
大男孩说着“你不讨厌”的时候，下身的阴茎还故意找存在感一般地在哥哥的蜜穴里搅弄了一番，直到惹来哥哥甜腻的嗔怪。曹承衍有些拿金曜汉没有办法，他彻底软下自己的身体，腺体也愈加自然地散发出那股柔和的植物草木香，似乎天生要与茉莉香交融在一处。  
  
洁白的齿和光莹的颈遇到一起，金曜汉只要稍微一用力，他的牙齿便会咬进曹承衍的Omega腺体里，注入属于他的茉莉香，他一想到，今夜这个动作以后，承衍哥将会留存茉莉香持续很长一段时间，便觉得心尖都发烫了，似乎自己和哥哥已经在一起了，他按捺不住自己爱和欲的疯狂生长。曹承衍却忍不住低呼了一声，“呜，怎么又大了”又大了一圈的茎身将肉穴撑得满胀，好像真的有种成结了的错觉感。  
  
曹承衍的手忍不住落到自己的小腹上，那还有刚刚金曜汉留在黑枪纹身上的涎液，湿湿腻腻的，却并不让他讨厌，只是触到便觉得少年心事全部被摊了开来，让他不知道该如何是好。偏偏他刚才已经将原本握在手心里的主动权转让给了他的少年，他的弟弟，“一切交给我，好不好”这句话说得他晕晕转转，便将自己的身体，自己的意志一并给了曜汉。  
  
“姐姐，承衍姐姐……我要标记你了。”金曜汉呢喃的声音柔得几乎要碎在风中，曹承衍听见了几乎浑身酥麻，一点劲儿也没有了，腺体感受到轻微一丝刺痛，他便彻底感知到曜汉身上的茉莉香，将他一整个包裹在里面，明晃晃地说着一个既定事实——曹承衍被金曜汉标记了。  
  
同样的，金曜汉也能够无比清楚地察觉到空气里，承衍身上散发出来的竹的清香，心中的爱意几乎快要满到盛出来。他轻柔地将承衍的腿从肩上拿下来，就着两人还私处相接的状态，抱着他，让对方伏到浴室的墙壁上，双手贴着瓷砖，而自己将他双腿打开，重新以后入的姿势，让自己的肉棒再一次承衍的肉穴之中。原本就勃发的性欲更是因为爱的标记而更加旺盛。  
  
曹承衍的身体酸软得不像话，他浑身的力气在被暂时标记的那一刻就被金曜汉抽空了，茉莉香素流淌在他整个血脉之中，突突地发热，让他双膝一软就跪伏在了地板上，而曜汉得寸进尺般的，用自己的双腿插进承衍大张的两腿间，以完全占有的姿势，俘获了他释放着无穷生命力的美丽身体。  
  
“别进来了，呃呃……太深了哈啊……”  
  
几乎是在插入的那一瞬，曹承衍便叫唤出声，他尽情放纵自己嗓音里的甜蜜，和曜汉的这一场性事，并没有什么不甘或不情愿，鬼使阴差间，他便雌伏在弟弟的身下，被他操弄得发出一些他自己听了都脸红耳热的呻吟短哼，他有些难耐害羞地发出细细的呜呜声，感觉自己身前被系带捆住的性器，还有后面正被满足的蜜穴都胀得难受，快感在四肢百骸流窜，却找不到出口倾泻出来，他难受得几乎哭了出来。  
  
时刻关注着承衍心情和身体状态的金曜汉从背后紧紧抱住他认定的爱人，安慰他：“姐姐、承衍姐姐，和我一起，我让你享受快乐。”  
  
他迷迷蒙蒙的，此刻才注意到曜汉喊他的尊称，自己的弟弟在床笫上，一边带着尊称一边操着他，这便算了，又连续叫了两次“姐姐”，心中不免羞恼。  
  
“金曜汉，你胡说什么？这里哪有什么姐姐，再这么乱叫，我……”承衍说话的时候，声音调子软极了，几乎要融化成竹香气息的泉水，却又被金曜汉下面阴茎捣干的动作搅得不成音调。  
  
“胜妍声音这么细软，难道不就是姐姐吗？我的胜妍姐姐……”金曜汉说话的时候声音骤然加大，曹承衍惊得一跳，被弟弟禁锢住，动弹不得，两瓣圆翘的屁股被撞得啪哒啪哒响，整个浴室都是这个声音。  
  
曹承衍让他那个暧昧至极又带着柔情的声音说得全身通红，后颈的腺体发起热来，一身的酸软劲，只能发出无力的哼叫，算是应答。  
  
金曜汉手抚上承衍腰际处的黑色纹身，扣紧了他的腰，大力地抽插了数十下，轻轻拉开承衍前方性器上的丝带，两个人几乎是同时达到了顶峰，浊白的精液顺着腿部线条蜿蜒流到了地板上。  
  
“姐姐，承衍姐姐，我好爱你啊。”  
  
“嗯。”


End file.
